hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bettina Redlich
Bettina Redlich (born 19 December 1963, Innsbruck) is an Austrian film and voice actress. At the age of 14 years, Bettina joined the Innsbruck acting school and then Susi Nicolettis Musical School in Vienna. Two years later she played at the Schauspielhaus in Bochum in the first performance of Herbert Achternbusch's SusN. This was followed by theatrical engagements in Munich, Vienna and Zurich. After theatre, she began starring in film productions. Her first television role was on the Der Millionenbauer. She became known as the daughter Christa in the television series Die Hausmeisterin (The caretaker). Since then she has appeared in over 50 TV productions. In addition, she was also in successes like Caroline Link's Oscar-winning film Nirgendwo in Afrika (Nowhere in Africa), that also starred Juliane Köhler and Matthias Habich. Another important appearance is in Oliver Hirschbiegel's 2004 film Downfall, where she played Adolf Hitler's dietetician Constanze Manziarly. In Marcus H. Rosenmüller's trilogy movies Beste Zeit and Beste Gegend, she played the mother of one of the two main characters, "Jo", illustrated by Rosalie Thomass. In 2008 she took over in Jo Baier's Liesl Karlstadt and Karl Valentin, the role of older Liesl Karlstadt. Redlich also worked in radio, for the Bavarian Radio and speaks the German voice of Juliette Binoche in Der Husar auf dem Dach (The Horseman on the Roof). In the musical play of the Nockherberg, Redlich played the role of the FDP politician Sabine Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger. Bettina Redlich currently lives with her family in Haimhausen near Munich. Filmography *Schnell ermittelt (2012) .... Marlene Schwegler *Kommissarin Lucas (2012) .... Hetty Haffner *SOKO Wien (2011) .... Jaqueline Knapp *Garmischer Bergspitzen (2010) .... Anni Holdinger *Aber jetzt erst recht (2010) .... Emma *Am Seil (2009) .... Emma *Die Rebellin (Serial TV) (2009) .... Karin Sedlmayr *Beste Gegend (2008) .... Jos Mutter *Liesl Karlstadt und Karl Valentin (2008) .... Liesl Karlstadt, ab 40 Jahren *Beste Zeit (2007) .... Jos Mutter *Alma ermittelt - Tango und Tod (2007) .... Bettina *Eva Zacharias (2006) .... Doris Weimann *Grenzverkehr (2005) .... Frau Schilcher *Downfall (2004) .... Constanze Manziarly *Kirschenkönigin, Die (2004) .... *Tod ist kein Beweis, Der (2002) .... Martina Basel *Nirgendwo in Afrika - Nowhere in Africa (2001) .... Mrs. Sadler *Wahnsinnsweiber (Serial TV) (2001) .... Ulrike Preuß *Wambo (2001) .... Amalie *Jenny & Co. (2001) .... Ilona Dorsch *Manns - Ein Jahrhundertroman, Die (2001) .... *Fast ein Gentleman (2000) .... Lollo Bierbichler *Geschichten aus dem Nachbarhaus: Hoffest (2000) .... Helga Redlich *Unvergeßliches Wochenende... am Tegernsee, Ein (1997) .... Vroni *Trügerische Nähe (1997) .... Petra *Komödienstadel - Zur Ehe haben sich versprochen, Der (1996) .... Eva Golong *Drei in fremden Betten (1996) .... Lilly *Zug um Zug - Teil 1 (1993) .... *Sehnsüchte oder Es ist alles unheimlich leicht (1991) .... Rosa *Starke Zeiten (1988) .... *Hausmeisterin, Die (Serial TV) (1987) .... Christa Haslbeck *Schöffin, Die (Serial TV) (1984) .... Kyra *Rambo Zambo (1984) .... Fanny *Einmal die Woche (1983) .... Anke Bauer *Zuhaus in fremden Betten (1981) .... Paula *Millionenbauer, Der (Serial TV) (1979) .... Sigi Scheubel Trivia - Redlich was born in the same city as Constanze Category:Actors